


Burning city

by dream_painter



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 12:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dream_painter/pseuds/dream_painter
Summary: "I see fire" but with context of the game sprinkled through out. I love the song and the game and they have quite much overlapp.So I wrote this.





	Burning city

**Author's Note:**

> All rights for "I see fire" go to Ed Sheeran.  
> I also don't own Final Fantasy XV, sadly.  
> If I did, Bahamut would be dead.

Oh, misty eye of the mountain below  
Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls  
And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke  
Keep watching over Durin's son

The crystal. The heart and soul of Insomnia. Or so the people said. It gave the house of Caelum their magic and right to rule.   
As far as the legends go, Bahamut, the bladekeeper himself, guards it from within.   
And the astral who banished the Accursed, supposedly is watching over the Kings, until he was not...

 

If this is to end in fire  
Then we should all burn together  
Watch the flames climb high into the night  
Calling out for the rope, sent by and we will  
Watch the flames burn on and on the mountain side hey

King Regis knew. He knew it was a trap, and that he could do nothing but walk right into it. Their enemies had all the cards and he had nothing. Not after he made sure his son had left the city. That Noctis was safe and would not come in contact with the crystal for a long time to come, made his own sacrifice bearable. If only sweet Luna had not been forced to watch his demise… 

 

And if we should die tonight  
Then we should all die together  
Raise a glass of wine for the last time  
Calling out for the rope  
Prepare as we will  
Watch the flames burn on and on the mountain side  
Desolation comes upon the sky

Insomnia burns. These were the headlines. The crown city attacked. King, Oracle and Prince dead. But were they really?  
No. Because the Prince, driven in anger, grief, hatred and sorrow would not lay his sword down and his head to rest, not until he fulfilled his destiny.   
The gods knew this and raised their glass to him. But they didn’t intervene for they could not feel grief, about the hardships a sword had to last trough while being forged.  
For the prince was nothing but a sword to them… 

 

Now I see fire, inside the mountain  
I see fire, burning the trees  
And I see fire, hollowing souls  
And I see fire, blood in the breeze  
And I hope that you'll remember me

From the hilltop over Insomnia looked four figures. Small and nearly undetectable through all the smoke and haze from the attack.   
But their sight was not blurred.   
They saw the destruction and the pain and tasted the ashes in their mouths and smelled warm copper and gun powder. They were standing right next to their home, but it was light years away. For no one can rewind time.  
And they never forgot, and they never forgave… 

 

Oh, should my people fall  
Then surely I'll do the same  
Confined in mountain halls  
We got too close to the flame  
Calling out father hold fast and we will  
Watch the flames burn on and on the mountain side  
Desolation comes upon the sky

Cor had really outdone himself in the rescue of the people while the city burned. He and the Crownsguard saved many lives that day. And things were not great but at least they were alive and could find refuge.  
But then the Oracle died. Her blood on the altar and the hands of the Accursed. The hands which once tried to desperately to heal a mortal wound of her ancestor.   
The strategist, Ignis, he lost his sight while fulfilling the vision the gods had intended for him. He would never see again, and maybe he was glad for it.   
So even though he knew the outcome,he would never need to see his prince, his friend, his brother sit the throne on which he would die.  
They lost Prompto, the sunshine with skeletons in his closet, soon after that. Pushed by the Friend in an effort to save him. Played Like a puppet by broken strings of false lies and deceit. But through torture and illusions he held fast, and patiently waited. Knowing that his friends would not abandon him.  
The shield. Gladio, who had sworn to protect the prince, failed. Not in protecting the prince from harm, after all were would be a saver place than the home of an astral?   
But he failed nonetheless.  
And then the days got shorter. And shorter. Shorter. Short - Until...the sun just stopped rising; taking all the hopes for the King of Light with her.  
And the prince, now King slept. Inside the crystal. And he learned. Learned of his destiny and what would be needed…what his family would have to do. What his father would have to do. What Noctis would have to do…   
“Many sacrifice all for the King, so the King must sacrifice all for the people”.  
From few save heavens did the population watch as their world fell into ruin. Deamons took over, the Starscourge killing and killing and never stopping; eating all the land… 

 

Now I see fire, inside the mountain  
I see fire, burning the trees  
And I see fire, hollowing souls  
And I see fire, blood in the breeze  
And I hope that you'll remember me

10 years is a long time. Even longer when it is spent in darkness. But humanity was always tough and pulled through. Their gods may have forsaken them, but they remembered the kind young prince who had helped so many of them so many times before.   
Who had brought Niflheim to its knees.   
And of course, it did help that three young retainers talked about his legacy with kind smiles, big gestures and glittering eyes.  
Keeping the hope of his ascension alive… 

 

And if the night is burning  
I will cover my eyes  
For if the dark returns then  
My brothers will die  
And as the sky's falling down  
It crashed into this lonely town  
And with that shadow upon the ground  
I hear my people screaming out

There were reports. Reports about Anglegard which once had held the Accursed. Reports that stated that the King was alive and well and more powerful than ever.  
He had returned to save them from the darkness, before anymore could get swallow up by it.  
But the happiness of companions reunited could not hold for long, for the shadows of the astrals above send them on their path.   
Their Path to their final destination. Around them the world in ruins.  
The Accursed awaited them in front of the citadel. With him the fire that had burned civilizations to the ground before.  
But the King was not worried, for when he called, the gods answered and dropped from the sky.  
No one but the four brave warriors saw this, for the once bustling city of Insomnia had turned into a ghost town. Not even artificial life was there.  
Only shadows and ruins.  
And once they defeated the fire, it was as if a burden was lifted and the gods said their last reminder. For the King to go. Go where?

 

Now I see fire, inside the mountain  
I see fire, burning the trees  
And I see fire, hollowing souls  
And I see fire, blood in the breeze

Go into the flames of destiny and burn before the gods, such as the one had before him. Burned for his people and Gods’ mistakes and problems and be forgotten.  
The last chosen one was tarnished, as he rather saw himself hurt than his people. And never again would he enjoy smelling roast again.  
Not after he had seen what fire could do to his people. What his brother did to those in need. His once loving brother who had struck down everything he had.  
And as Ardyn now laid on the cold and dark pavement, feeling hollow and tasting his blood, he still didn’t understand. But as he died he thought that maybe the compassion that Somnus once had shown just skipped a few hundred generations, as the blade of the King pierced his heart.   
Finally granting him rest… 

 

I see fire, oh you know I saw a city burning (fire)  
And I see fire, feel the heat upon my skin (fire)  
And I see fire (fire)  
And I see fire (burn on and on and mountains side)

Ardyn had seen his people burn and tried to save them, instead died looking at the power twisted smile of his brother.  
Noctis had seen Insomnia, his home, burn. Had seen his people being killed and forced to live in darkness. And died for them, never to see the light return.  
Gladio, Ignis and Prompto had seen the light return to Insomnia, but selfishly, like all humans, would give it up, if just to see it shine in the eyes of their king one last day more.


End file.
